


Just One Yesterday But We're The Kids From Tomorrow

by Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay/pseuds/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay
Summary: Alec Handel always remembered three things. A bullet hitting him, a soft kiss and the name Edward Parker. When he was 15 more memories began flooding his mind, of another life, one in which he was Alexander Hamilton.Two years later, and a near repeat of his previous life, he and his friends, previous enemies or neutral, are on a road trip across America, trying to rediscover what their lives are and find out some missing links in their pasts.One night at a bar Alec meets a figure who reminds him of an old friend who's disappeared from History. Of course its at that exact moment the past, future and present of this universe and others all collide.(Title inspired by Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance)





	1. City in a Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So the Name/name and the switching between previous and present names things will happen a lot for awhile...I apologise. Also, I am Australian so this is Australian spelling. I have no Apologies.

Alec Jason Handel had, well, a handle (A pun he'd never let go of till his demise) on most of his life. Until he was fifteen unfortunately. Even pre... that, he could always remember 3 things. A soft kiss, A bullet wound and the name Edward Parker. 

Then of course, when he was barely fifteen, he got hit with a tidal wave of memories. Literally. He had been at the beach on his small Puerto Rican island, when a family had come into the water near him. The Eldest boy had a surf board and accidentally crashed into Alec on a wave, knocking them both into the water. The moment they resurfaced Alec's memories, of his previous life, had come rushing back. The young man had also experienced the same thing, just different memories. Alec, as soon as he got his bearings, apologised to the boy, who just stood, awestruck and terrified. "Alex?" He'd asked. 

"Who are you?" Alec/Alex had asked. It was at this point Aaron Burr/Archie Egge, hugged him, knocking him back into the water, before apologising a bunch. The tears that followed were in relief, sadness and a fish that scared the crap out of Aaron/Archie. 

After that the two had kept in contact, Aaron/Archie reaching out over phone when Alec/Alex got the flu and his mother died from it. After his mother passed Alec's older brother joined the Military and Alec moved to America to stay with Archie/Aaron. 

~

A few months after moving to New Jersey, with Aaron/Archie, they took the train up to New York for two weeks to check out some old places. While waiting on a platform a young man and a person who's gender was questionable, ran up to the platform. "What train?" Archie asked. 

"The one that's leaving." The man says, gesturing to the one on the opposite side of the platform. The one with a questionable gender began mumbling in french, to which Alec asked him what he meant in French. The person smiled and explained he and his companion needed to catch the next train if they wanted to get to Broadway as their Hotel was near that street and the train after the next would be packed. 

"I'm Alec, by the way. Alec Handel." Alec introduced himself to the strangers in English. Archie introduced himself and the two strangers introduced themselves. The young man as Harry Mulls and the other as Marie de La Falayettea, who was Gender fluid and preferred Laf. They talked for awhile until Alec accidentally said Burr instead of Archie. At the slip Laf began mumbling to themself and Harry stared at them in shock. 

"Dammit Hamilton..." Burr mumbled under his breath. 

"Sorry." Alex mumbled. 

"Wait, wait. Hamilton? Burr?" Harry asked. He ran a hand through his short hair. "Oh my god. Of course, it could only be you two." He begins smiling and Laf smiles their companion. 

"Lafayette? Mulligan?" Burr asked. Alex stared at the two and Laf jumps forward and hugs him. They all begin crying, hugging and Aaron got one bitch slap and yelled at in french by Laf. 

~

After explaining how Alex and Aaron re-met, and doing so in private in Laf and Herc's hotel, Laf and Herc go into how they remembered and met. Laf, similar to Alex, could always remember three things from their previous life, a funeral, a father figure and a cold jail cell, where he'd died. Herc meanwhile could always remember his original name though he didn't know why. When Herc was ten his class set up a pen pal system with a class in France where he was assigned Laf. The two bonded and two years later, when Laf's mother died of Cancer and their father killed himself Herc's family agreed to take Laf in. They first traveled all the way to France and met Laf at their aunts house. As soon as the two boys hugged memories flooded their mind. They hid themselves in the spare bedroom and had talked it out. After Herc's family had taken Laf to America the two had become inseparable, as they were the only ones that knew of their past lives. Herc helped Laf with their gender and now that they were older they were going on a trek to fill in some gaps. The four exchanged numbers and Laf revealed a little dose of information. They had gone to Trinity Church, where Alex was buried, and saw three young women at Alex's grave who, from what they heard, had similar names to the Schuyler sisters. 

~

Archie and Alec, armed with this information, went to Trinity the next day. For Alec it was weird seeing the place where his previous body was slowly decomposing. They went around to Angelica, Peggy and Eliza's graves as well, leaving the girls respective favorite roses. While talking on a seat they see five young women come into the cemetery. The eldest has black hair, dark brown skin in a pink top, dark pink gloves and denim jeans, the second eldest has paler skin, straight black hair and in blue. The middle one has darker skin, lighter than the eldest, dark brown curly hair and is in yellow. The youngest two look like a cross between the second eldest and the middle. The elder of the youngest two has black, wavy hair, dark-ish skin, freckles and is in red. The youngest looks about eight and has dark brown, straight hair, darker skin than the second eldest but lighter than the middle, and is in green and yellow. The second eldest glanced over where Alec and Archie were. The girl freezes up and taps her older companion, who sees the two of them and also freezes. Alec and Archie notice them looking at them and wave at them, casually. "Do you think?" Aaron asked as the girls approached.

"Yeah." Alex said. Alex stood up and walked over to the girls. "You were staring?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The second eldest asked. Alex shrugged. 

"I don't know. I'm Alec by the way. Alec Handel."

"Libby." The girl said. "This is my sister, Angel, my youngest sister Caterina. These are my cousins, Peggs and Izzy." Alec took her hand and kissed it, winking. Libby's eyes widened. "Alex?"

"Hi Eliza." Alex smirked. The older girl and the middle girl stared at him before the middle girl rushed forward, hugged Alex. "Hi Peggy." Alex pet the girls head. 

"Alex..." 

"Hi Angie." Peggy let go, dark brown eyes filled with tears. Angelica laughed slightly before pulling Alex into a tight hug, pulling him off the ground. Alex cried slightly into her shoulder. She put him down and he smiled at the two younger girls. "Cordelia. Catherine." He kissed their foreheads. Then he turned to his ex wife. "Eliza I..." He's was cut off by Eliza hugging him, kissing his cheek. 

"It's ok love..." Eliza whispered. Alex pulled away and ran fingers through Eliza's hair. Aaron wandered over and introduced himself. He got bitch slapped by Angelica and kicked in the crotch by Peggy. 

~

Angelica retold how they ended up remembering. They had grown up New York near each other, as Peggy and Cat were Angelica's, Eliza's and Cordelia's cousins, and had been in the city when Eliza was drawn into Trinity Church. They followed and as soon as Peggy, Eliza and Angelica saw Alex's grave they remembered. Cordelia and Catherine had been very young at the time didn't begin remembering till they were a bit older. They exchanged numbers and added the girls to a group chat with Laf and Herc, renaming it _, blast from the past_ , before leaving. "Who does that leave?" Archie asks. 

"Depends who we want to try and see." Alec says. 

"You can just say his name." Aaron puts his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex's eyes begin tearing up. 

"John..."

"You loved him, didn't you." Aaron asks. "Like you loved Eliza?"

"More..."

~o0O0o~

In the two weeks of being in New York Alec and Archie had re-met The Schuyler sisters, Hercules and Lafayette, and several others. They met a uni professor by the name of Gerard Hank Greene and his wife, a doctor, Matilda Amelia Greene. They had met them while touring a University Aaron wanted to attend, not Kings College they thought it'd be to traumatic, and had been asking about History when Gerard introduced himself and answered their questions. They might have never known if Aaron hadn't accidentally called Alex, Hamilton. At that Gerard had pulled them into his office and asked them about that, before revealing himself as George Washington, calling his wife, Martha, and all having a very strange chat. 

George had then made them come along to tea three weeks later where they met Charlie Darcy Lener aka Charles Lee, Sam Carmen Drew aka Samuel Seabury and Sarah Dawn Hart aka John's previous wife, Martha Manning. Sarah told Alec about her and John and introduced him and Archie to her roommates brother, Frank Kellen, aka James Reynolds. James was punched by both Martha and Alex but he apologised and the four got along relatively well. Charlie and Sam were alright in Alec's book and numbers were exchanged all round. 

While at a coffee shop they met two girls, the Barista, Maria Luna Sheran and a customer and her roommate, Merida Thea Verne. Of course it didn't take long for Aaron to recgonise his wife, by her mannerisms and her nickname, Theo. After a tearful reunion between them and introductions, Maria told them she was Maria Lewis. Alex forgave her instantly and they were added into the group chat. Eliza had immediately reached out to Maria (or Ria as she preferred) and the two had begun dating, to Alex's shock. Aaron and Theo also got together but didn't feel to make it offical, as everyone that mattered already knew. 

~o0O0o~

 Honestly how Alex, Aaron, Herc and Laf re-met James and Thomas was completely expected. They were hanging out in a museum, looking at things from their pasts, ("How the fuck did they find that?" "What Herc?" "I lost that gun in a bar. And they're saying its yours. Motherfucker.) When they walked into a room entirely dedicated to the slave trade. The, nearly all black or brown except Alex, friends looked very disturbed at things that their (Again except Alex) ancestors in this life had gone through, even though they had all seen it first hand. They were the only people in that room, aside from two younger boys. The taller had a large afro, was about 5'11 and was pale, looking at the images. The other was around 5'3, dark skinned, had tight small curls as an undercut and a large drooping mop of curls on the opposite side of the undercut. Alec casually remarked that "fucking Jefferson" had owned hundreds of slaves. "Nearly a thousand actually." The taller boy corrected. They looked over at the two boys, who were holding hands. "Not to mention he raped them, then forced them to carry the children and-" The boy was cut off on his angry rant by the smaller boy hugging him. 

"Shut it Thomas..." The younger boy Mumbled, just loud enough for Alex, Aaron, Herc and Laf to hear. "That's not you anymore." 

"Vait! Vhat?" Laf yelled as the two boys broke apart. 

"Uhhh..." The shorter boy froze and began coughing. The taller boy pushed the shorter one behind him. 

"What? Looking for something to laugh at?" He sneered, making Aaron, Alex and Laf laugh. "What?"

"It could only be you. Sup Jeffershit." Alex said. The taller boys eyes widened. 

"Hamilton?" Alex nodded 

"Please,Thomas, Alex, its been over two hundred years." Aaron rolled his eyes. "President."

"Aaron." Thomas chuckled. 

"T'omas." Laf ran forward and hugged him.

"Laf?" James stepped out from behind Thomas, who wrapped Laf in a hug. 

"James?" Alex asked the smaller boy, who ran forward and hugged him. He then began laughing. "Oh god...your both Black."

"Fuck off."

Introductions are had and numbers are shared. James reveals that his older sisters adopted daughter was Sally Hemmings, Jefferson's former slave. Thomas also said he preferred Parker, his current name. 

~o0O0o~

On their final day in New York, left slightly disappointed, Alex and Aaron were in Theo's and Ria's cafe when a young man with dark olive skin, covered head to toe in freckles, dark hair held back in a small bun, dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt, burst in. He ran up and ordered five black coffee's. "What is it this time Jack?" Theo lent over the counter and asked, as Ria began making the coffee's. 

"Dad's let the family come around. Only way I'll survive." The boy said. "Dad says if I get him two coffee's he'll let me go after dinner."

"Well damn dude. We're on shift till 9, wanna come round?" The boy nodded. Aaron raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Right! Jack, this is my boyfriend, Aar-Archie." She stopped herself mid way. 

"And that's Alec." Maria said. "My...ex?" Alec shrugged. It was a good term. 

"Oh. I'm Jack." The boy said, sounding slightly disappointed. 

"I mean weren't really dating. Maria isn't really my type." Alec said. "Ria, how are you and Libby?"

"Great! We were talking about you and your... ex boyfriend? John?" Maria said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Jack perked up at the word Boyfriend.

"Your Bi?" Jack asked. Alec nodded. 

"'Yeah. He never shuts up about hot boys, especially how hot his ex was." Archie said. "Unfortunately John passed away a couple of years ago." Alec bit his lip. 

"Can I ask how?" Jack asked. 

"He was shot. At least that's what I was told." Alec said sadly. 

"Suicide or?"

"Someone else." Archie cut in before Alec could begin crying. Jack tensed at that, hand absent mindedly going to his stomach. 

"Alright Jack, here's your drinks." Maria gave the boy his drinks. 

""Thanks Ria." Jack smiled and gave Maria a two tens. 

"I swear it's always 10's. Do you exclusively have them or is it an obsession with Alexander Hamilton?" Theo joked. Jack blushed and Alec chuckled under his breath. 

"Maybe." Jack laughed. "I bet he was hot." Suddenly Sarah(Martha Manning) burst through the door. 

"Sarah?" Aaron asked. 

"Hi Alex. You'll never get this!" She panted. "Hey Aaron! Theo. Maria (Mah-ri-Ah). Anyways! Alexander! I heard you were heading back to Jersy from Professor Washington and-" She finally saw Jack and shut up. 

"Dammit Martha." Alex mumbled. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Jack...this is Sarah." Archie rolled his eyes. "Continue Sarah."

"Right." Sarah sighed. "I managed to meet Eliz- Libby's parents. Our parents work together. They also, you know." She tapped her head. Maria began laughing. 

"Of course flipping do." Maria said. "Eliza never shuts up about it. Your wife really is something Alex." She stopped, remembering Jack was in the room. "Jack..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON MERIDA?" Jack yelled at Theo. "MARIA! EXPLAIN!" 

"Jack! Calm down. We're just using nicknames." Theo said. Jack slammed his hands down. 

"Just tell me the truth Merida. I'm done! You and Maria!" Jack got up, grabbed his coffee's and stormed out. Alex immediately stood up and raced after him. 

"Why did he do that? He doesn't even know him." Maria said. 

"Yes he does."  Aaron said. "I think he recognises Jack from somewhere."

~

"Wait! Jack!" Alex caught up with the boy. 

"What do you want?" Jack moaned. Alex put his hand on the boys shoulder and the two froze. Memories of stolen kisses, soft sheets and gentle touches flood their minds. 

"John?" Alex asked.

"Lex?" Alex's bewildered panting was cut off by John knocking him onto the ground in a hug (On the grass of the cafe surrounds) before kissing him. "I missed you."

"And you fucking died on me asshole."Alex choked on a sob, before pulling John closer. "Don't do that again. promise." John rolled his eyes and pulled Alex into a deep kiss. 

"Promise."

~o0O0o~

A year later Alex, Aaron, Maria, Theo, Herc, Laf, John, Thomas/Parker, James, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy and a very confused British boy by the name of Chris Thomas Kinge, who happened to be King George the third and Gerard/George's adopted son ironically, to discuss both of their lives at Theo's and Maria's cafe. It was when Peggy suddenly spoke up they hit a hurdle. 

"Does anyone else remember Savannah?" Peggy asked.

"Who?" Maria asked. Aaron, Alex, Laf, Herc and John froze up. 

"Shit..." Alex said. "Edward..." The one name he'd remembered before hand. But since remembering the name had been blocked out. But memories of the young, cheerful, part Irish redhead, came racing back, nearly making him cry. 

"Who?" Maria asked again. 

"Edward Parker. He, well she, was a good friend of ours." Herc said. "Edward was her alias, said it was too dangerous to be a woman in that time. She also talked really modern, like today modern, sometimes."

"She was my girlfriend." Peggy says. "Savannah Malcite. Remember her from the Winters ball? Liz? Angel?" Her cousins/sisters nod. 

"Weird. She wasn't in any of my History books. Or any of my research." James says. 

"You researched yourself?" Theo asked.

"'ou didn't?" Laf asks. 

"No! I couldn't find much anyways. Just footnotes. Bloody sexism." Theo clicked her tongue.

"Wait! Sav wasn't in anything?" Alex asked. 

"I don't remember seeing the name Edward Parker." James said. 

"Google!" Herc yelled. Maria typed into her laptop and only got modern men. She then typed Savannah Malcite and got nothing but Instagram.

"Zat's Impossible. I vhentioned her in nearly all my letters...we 'ad a funeral after she vas killed during Yorktown." Laf said.

"Wait she died during Yorktown?" Peggy asked. "She visited me till I died...even after I was married." "And you never mentioned this?" Alex yelled. "Jesus..." 

"So we try and find her? Alex that's nearly impossible." Angelica said. "Nothing's impossible." George/Chris said. "We just need to try. So where do we start?" ~o0O0o~ "For gods sake Alex!" A girl, who looks barely over 17 yells in their time machine. "I thought I told you-" "I know love!" A boy kisses her cheek. "I'll be careful next time." "You need a break Lex." The girl says to her partner. "Go with Tully for a month. I handled things bigger than this before I met you. It's just something Jenny and I can manage." Alex rolls his eyes and kisses his 'wife'. "I love you. And don't forget to send them their rings!" Alex yells as he steps out they're TARDIS. It immediately disappears and the girl is Flung into the void of time and space. "Idiot." She rolls her eyes and walks over to a picture on the wall. It's a rough sketch of her previous regeneration, a spunky redhead with long limbs, freckles and green eyes, with three figures. "I miss you guys...I wish I could..." She rubs one of the men's cheeks. She taps a square under the painting to reveal a draw with four ring boxes. "I'm sorry Laf, Peggy, Alex...John...Aaron...Herc." She wraps her hands around the boxes and they vanish, into another universe where a very startled Dean Winchester has them land on his lap along with a psychic message, " _Do it already Dean-y. Love you! And don't kill Gabe, I want to be there for the wedding!"_  

She smiles, looking into the void that is her TARDIS. she grabs a drawing of her and some others, puts it in her pocket, and pulls a lever. "Allons-y Motherfuckers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Laf's case of being Fluid I will use mainly They/them/he/him pronouns. And James is him/he/they/them as well. Peggy is She/her/they/them.
> 
> Lets do a quick list for future reference.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton= Alec James Handel, 17, Male  
> Aaron Burr= Archie Theodore (Cause Theo) Egge, 18, male  
> Marquis De Lafayette= Marie John Gilbert De La Falayettea, 17, Genderfluid  
> Hercules Mulligan= Harry/Harrison Declan Mulls, 19, male.  
> John Laurens= Jackson/Jack John Stumph, 17, male  
> Angelica Schuyler= Angel/Angelique Katherine Scorch, 19, female  
> Elizabeth Schuyler= Libby/Liabeth Alexandria Scorch, 17, female  
> Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler= Margaret 'Peggs/Peggy' Lucille Evern, 16, Genderflux  
> Maria Reynolds/Lewis= Maria (Marie-ah) Luna Sheran, Female, 15  
> Thomas Jefferson= Parker Thomas Jones, 16, male  
> James Madison= Jayden Edward Brown, 15, queergendered  
> King George the 3= Chris Tomas Kinge, 15, Male
> 
> And some others who will not be in the majority of this book/in it at all but here they are anyway:  
> George Washington= Gerard Hank Greene, 37, male  
> Martha Washington= Matilda Amelia Greene/Waey, 35, female  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr= Merida Thea Verne, 17, female  
> Martha Manning= Sarah Dawn Hart, 19, trans-female  
> Cordelia Schuyler= Caterina Lilly Scorch, 14, Female  
> Catherine Schuyler: Izzy Ginny Evern, 12, non binary  
> Phillip and Catherine Schuyler= Thomas Christopher Scorcher, Dawn Bianca Scorcher/Evern  
> James Reynolds= Frank Kellen, 25, male  
> Charles Lee= Charlie Darcy Lener, 19, trans-male  
> Samuel Seabury= Sam Carmen Drew, 17, Bigendered  
> Sally, Jefferson's slave: Natasha Sally Hemmings, 14, Female


	2. One of the drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the catch up Alex and the gang are on a road trip across the country, picking up pieces of their past and trying to find Edward/Savannah when they go into a pub in the middle of nowhere. There they meet a young girl called Melody Pond and things only escalate from there....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything takes place another year after the end of the last chapter. I will more permanently refer to Alex and the gang by their past names. also I will now use present tense to signify the time jump. 
> 
> Also here's brief descriptions of each main character. 
> 
> Alexander- neck length, black, wavy hair, dark eyes, light goatee stubble, olive skin, usually in a green top, dark blue jacket and jeans.  
> Aaron- dark brown skin, black eyes, nearly bald but has light black sprinkling of hair, usually in jeans and grey shirts and black jackets.  
> Herc- younger Oak Onaodowan, short black curly hair, dark brown skin, black eyes, usually dressed like Shane Madej (blue, jeans or chitos)  
> Laf- younger Daveed, brown skin, very light stubble, 6', black afro held up in a bun, dark eyes, usually in blue jackets, tank tops and shorts/three quater jeans.  
> Angelica- black curly hair, dark skin, dark eyes, usually in a black undershirt, pink crop top on top, black finger less gloves, jeans and pink boots.  
> Eliza- black hair, pale olive skin (she's Angelica's half sister), dark eyes, usually in blue tops, green jackets or vests and jeans.  
> Peggy- light brown skin, light freckles, dark amber eyes, dark curly brown hair, usually in yellow and jeans or denim shorts.  
> Thomas/Parker- brown skin, loose black afro, dark brown eyes, usually in magenta or grey shirts and jackets and jeans.  
> James- undercut with black flipped over mowhawk, black eyes, 5'3, dark brown skin, usually in grey/lilac and jeans.  
> Maria- long curly dark brown hair with an undercut on one side, dark hazel eyes, dark skin, usually in red and gold skirts/pants.  
> Chris/King George 3- blonde-brown short curly hair, blue eyes, pale tan skin, usually in jeans and white.  
> John- Brown curly hair that he can put in a small bun, freckles, dark olive skin, green eyes, usually in green and jeans.

"Ok, so where's our next stop?" Alex asks Aaron. 

"I'll pull over in a pub and call Angelica and the girls." 

"And James." Parker says from his seat. Chris/George, Parker, Laf, Herc, Alex, Aaron and John are all sharing a single minibus, like the one from My Chemical romances early days, and the girls and James are sharing a separate one. James, at night, comes into their bus to bunk with Thomas. They're travelling across the country to A) Find more about their pasts and travel and B) try and find Edward/Savannah. Theo unfortunately was unable to come as she had to help run her families cafe. which made Peggy, Angelica, Chris and Aaron the awkward singles on the trip. To compensate whenever Angelica or Peggy were hit on Chris and aaron acted as their boyfriends.  

Alex sits back down with his boyfriend and leans on his legs. "I love you Lex."

"Love you two Jackie." He reaches up and kisses him. 

"Eww..." Parker groans. 

"Says you!" Alex shoots back. "I walked in on you and Madison back in '94." Parker blushes and looks away. 

"Jesus..." Laf says. Herc leans on his boyfriend and whispers something in his ear that makes him blush.

"Eww." Chris says in the back. "I'm calling dad..."

"I still find it funny you call your used to be enemy, dad." Herc says. Chris shrugs.

"It's just another life. In this one I love him and he's my dad." Chris says. "Plus George the third was insane and I literally only remember footnotes of his life."

"Do you remember why he was crazy?" Alex asks. 

"Incest." Chris says nonchalantly. "People suspect mental health issues and...you know...But considering most of my family was related."

"Ewwwwww." Laf and Parker Cringe.

~o0O0o~

"Gimme a run down Jen." Ace says into her sonic. 

 _"They're called Boyd's_ **(Author: yes, These are named after Beebo Urie. They're based on the Alien..succubuss...thing from Don't threaten me with a good time.)**   _They eat their victims and can then take their forms. There's no stopping them. Your sonic'll be able to tell the difference between them, or you will with your...weird power..stuff"_

"Thanks Jen..." Ace says sarcastically.

_"Yeah, yeah. Anyways! They're masters of seduction and will try to get you drunk as to kill you or others. Protect all others in the Pub and....god Dad'll hate me for this...kill them. No mercy."_

"No mercy. I'll see ya round Jenn." She taps off her sonic and pulls up her thin cotton jacket in the cool air. "Aunties gonna kill me."

~o0O0o~

As Peggy steps into the bar the smell of alcohol overwhelms her. "Aaron? None of us are legal." Chris whispers. The pub has about twenty seven people in it, dancing, eating and drinking. **(Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine)**

"This is a pub Chris. We order food and keep to ourselves, away from the bar and slots and we'll be fine." Aaron says.

"Remember. Current names guys." Herc whispers, making his way over to a table with enough seats.

~

Peggy's just taken a bite of her burger when a young woman enters the pub, making her jaw drop. Alex, Herc, Laf, Aaron and John follow her gaze. 

Now to Peggy, a very lonely panromantic asexual, the girl is hot. She's around 5'5, in tight skinny jeans, a black top with the words,  _Love sex death,_ in grey on it as well as a green tinted, thin, jacket that comes down to her elbows. Her hair, strawberry blonde, is held up in a bun with a pin through, revealing an undercut with patterns carved in. Peggy can also see three tattoos, one small knife on her wrist and two katanas, about three inches long, on her forearms, the tips of the swords reaching her wrists. "Hot Damn..." Peggy mumbles. 

" 'our not wrong..." Laf says, getting backhanded by his boyfriend. 

The girl plops her ID on the counter and gets handed three mugs of beers and two shots. In rounds she goes between the bar and a bar table and stools with the drinks. Then she downs the shots in two seconds. "Does she remind you of someone?" Aaron asks. 

"Edward...." Alex, Herc, John and Laf say simultaneously. 

"Do you think we should talk to her?" Peggy asks. Angelica looks at the girl and shrugs. 

"Either way, she's on a mission, with those drinks. I'd introduce yourselves in case she needs a ride home at the end of the night." Alex, John, Herc, Laf and Peggy all stand up. 

"No, no, no!" Your staying here Peggs!" Eliza says, pulling her sister down.

~

Alex walks over to the girl, takes in a breath. “Hey? You ok? That’s quite a bit of alcohol.” 

The girl looks up, keeping her gaze for a few awkward seconds before she shakes her head and gives a soft smile. “I’ll be fine. After all I water it down.” She says with a Australian meets British meets Irish accent. "Want so'n'n though?" 

"Oh...I'm 17 so I'm not..." The girl winks and hands Alex a small bottle. 

"It's non alcoholic wine. I guess their your friends?" She gestures to the gang. Alex nods and gestures for John, Herc and Laf to come over. "Hi. I'm Melody but everyone calls me Ace or Mels. And you lot are?"

"Oh! I'm Alec Handel, this is my boyfriend Jack." Mels makes a daww noise at that. 

"I'm Harry, or Herc, and this is my partner or boyfriend or girlfriend, when they feel like it, Marie Fayette or Laf." Herc says. Mels pulls up a chair and smiles. 

~

After a while Mels opens up. She's from Australia, though her mum was English and they spent a couple of years touring Europe, and she was in America for a Holiday. Alec gestures behind him and points to each person. "The eldest girl is Angel, her sister Libby and their cousin, Pegg's. The youngest boy is Chris, the eldest is Archie. The other girl is Libby's girlfriend, Maria. The other two boys are Parker and James." Mels smirks at them and takes a shot. 

"Why are 'ou 'ere?" Laf gestures around the bar.

"Boyfriend problems." She moans. "My boyfriend, Alexander," Alec flinches. "He and I...We got into a spot of trouble. I was scared he'd get hurt again and we fought. I'm here to get drunk and forget everything." Mels says. 

"How old are you?" Herc asks.

"18..." She mumbles. "But I'm legal in 'Stralia so it's a fake ID." She lifts it up. "Got it from an older friend." She puts her ID away and takes a shot. "So now...drunk as humanly possible. Jeez, the last time I had this much alcohol was with Jack Harkness on that-...in Cardiff." She shakes her head. "Jeez it's been awhile since then." She looks over at the dance floor. There's two poles on a stage and some multi coloured lights pointing at the dance floor. "Oh I love this song!" She says as a song starts. It take Alec a second but he recognises it as Riptide. She downs her other shot and her beer and walks, tipsily, onto the dance floor. She grooves while Alex, Laf, Herc and John chat between themselves. 

"Well she drinks like Edward...and talks like hi-her." John says. 

~o0O0o~

Ace wanders over to the bar and a man approaches her. Perfect. He puts his arm around her and offers to buy her a drink. "My name is Jayden."

"Okayden." Ace sasses, breath smelling of whiskey. The guy offers to bye her a drink. Then, from the corner of her eye, Ace see's 'Jayden' wink at the bar tender 'Brayden.' " _Boyds. All of them except...Fucking civilli-"_ She freezes as She presses into Alec's mind. " _That's...later."_ She acts more drunk as she gets up. 

"Dance?" Jayden asks. Ace nods and they begin dancing to a song about sex and manipulation  **(Pick one)**. As she gets dipped, Ace sees the Boyd's leg. She winks at the speaker and walks over to the stage. "What's wrong Clara?"

"I'm not Clara." Ace sneers, snapping her fingers. The music stops. The Boyd's, in human form, glare at her. "I'm the Ace of spades. A Time lord, Born on Earth to a human and a High Gallifreyan." She grins with a Cheshire smirk. "I'm the Goddess of Space and Time and the mother of the Vashta Nerada. This, Boyd's, is your last chance to surrender." The aliens laugh simultaneously. Ace glances over at Alec, Laf, Herc Jack and their friends, who stare at her in shock and horror. "Fine. I gave you a chance." She clicks her fingers and a sweet Bass line begins. 

~o0O0o~

"What the hell?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JENNNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! i LOVE JENNY!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll explain Ace more in the next chapter.


	3. Don't Threaten me With a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is a fucking bad ass and tells The gang who she is, keeping out some important details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Don't threaten me with a good time by Panic! at the disco during this.

_Alright, alright_ Ace rolls her head and licks her lips.

_Alright, alright_ She flicks her wrists and twin katana's extend from her tattoo's, forming in her hands.   
_Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though_ She rushes forward and instantly cuts a Boyd in half, its alien body falling to the floor.   
_It's a hell of a feeling though_ She jumps up to avoid an attack and stabs down into it.   
_Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though_ She runs up to the stage, katana's slicing through three Boyd's.   
_It's a hell of a feeling though_ Her katana's disappear and a beer appears in her hand. she chugs it down.

_Who are these people?_ She wraps her arm around a strip pole and swings around so she's looking upside-down.    
_I just woke up in my underwear_  She wraps her leg around the pole, stretches and rolls her body.   
_No liquor left on the shelf_ She stands up straight and takes a shot.   
_I should probably introduce myself_ She bows and pretends to tip her hat.   
_You shoulda' seen what I wore_ She walks down the stairs, grin on her face.    
_I had a cane and a party hat_ She pulls a shocked Boyd's hand.   
_I was the king of this hologram_ She spins with it then extends out.   
_Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_ She twirls the Boyd then breaks it's back over her knee.  
_Memories tend to just pop up_ She makes a gun sign and pretends to shoot herself.  
_Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves_ She snaps her fingers and her knife appears in her hand.   
_Five-thousand people with designer drugs_ Ace licks her lips and smirks at the remaining 22 Boyd's  
_Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough)_

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_ She pulls a Boyd into a dance and stabs it.   
_And most things in between_ She pulls out the knife and stabs a Boyd from behind.   
_I roam the city in a shopping cart_ Ace pulls out the dagger and snaps her fingers before appearing at the bar, chugging a whiskey.   
_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_  
_Raise hell and turn it up_ A Boyd runs at her and she turns on her back. It falls onto the floor.   
_Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_    
_Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_ Ace flicks her wrists, extending out her katanas. She cuts the Boyd's head off. 

_It's a hell of a feeling though_ She pulls another Boyd into a dance, trying to disorient it.   
_It's a hell of a feeling though_  
_Alright, alright_  
_It's a hell of a feeling though_  
_It's a hell of a feeling though_

_What are these footprints?_ The disoriented Boyd's leg returns to its squid like state.  
_They don't look very human like_ Ace pulls out of its grasp and stabs it.  
_Now I wish that I could find my clothes_ A Boyd attempts to grab her by her jacket.  
_Bedsheets and a morning rose_ She simply shrugs off her jacket kicks it hard.   
_I wanna wake up_ A Boyd pulls her into a dance  
_Can't even tell if this is a dream_  
_How did we end up in my neighbors pool_ As she's dipped, Ace kicks the Boyd where the sun don't shine before grabbing a bottle, hitting it over the head, killing it.   
_Upside down with a perfect view?_ "Sixteen to go.." Ace says to herself.   
_Bar to bar at the speed of sound_  
_Fancy feet dancing through this town_ The Bartender Boyd jumps over the counter, gun in hand.   
_Lost my mind in a wedding gown_ Six bullets fly past her, hitting a Boyd. She draws out her knife.  
_Don't think I'll ever get it now_  
_(Don't think I'll ever get it now)_ She flicks the knife, hitting the bar tender in the neck. It then flies back to her hand. 

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_  
_And most things in between_  
_I roam the city in a shopping cart_ The Boyd that was hit with the bullet crawls over to Alec, the boy Ace met earlier.   
_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_ "Oh no you don't!" Ace yells, picking up a chair and yeeting it at the Boyd. It shatters over it, impaling it with shrapnel.   
_Raise hell and turn it up_  
_Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_  
_Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_ Ace tipsly walks onto the stage, vodka bottle in hand. 

_I'm a scholar and a gentleman_ Ace does a bow at the remaining Boyd's.  
_And I usually don't fall when I try to stand_ As she takes a step she stumbles a little.   
_I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt_ Ace sings along to the lyrics.   
_But I make these high heels work_ *Insert Schuyler sisters work pose*  
_I've told you time and time again_  
_I'm not as think as you drunk I am_ Ace yells, drinking up some vodka.   
_And we all fell down when the sun came up_  
_I think we've had enough_ "Alright! countdown time!"

_Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though_ Ace jumps off the stage, drawing her.  
_It's a hell of a feeling though_ "Thirteen." She grunts, impaling an attacking Boyd with her Katana.   
_Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though_ "Twelve." She kicks it in the stomach then slices it's head off.   
_It's a hell of a feeling though_ "'leven, Ten." She says, cutting two in half. 

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_ "Nine." She wacks one over the head with a champagne bottle. "Eight." She then impales a nearby one with the glass remains.   
_And most things in between_ Three manage to pin her to the ground. They all start screaming though, as black shadows begin crawling up them. They run outside and Ace see's their flesh disappear.    
_I roam the city in a shopping cart_ "Five." She stabs one then uses its body to pin another, cutting it in half. "Four."  
_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_ "Three!" She yells, running up to the stage and slicing one in half.   
_Raise hell and turn it up_ "Two!" One tries to grab her from behind which she then pulls by its leg and breaks it's neck.   
_Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_ "One..." The last one, still human looking, begins running to escape. Ace snaps her fingers and it's thrown onto a wall. She then pins it with her knife.  
_Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

Ace walks over to the pinned Boyd and smirks. "Well that was fun. But you've lost. Now..." She unpins it and slides her knife up it's neck. "So tell me, what the absolute fuck are you doing on Earth? And don't pull any bullshit with me, I'm telepathic, I will know either way." She whispers. 

"We... were sent to eliminate the threat." The Boyd says, returning to its succubus like form. 

"And what threat is that? Cause last time I checked this is a level five planet. It's protectors are here to issue and address threats. Protectors like myself, My aunt, my cousin, my husband, my friends and UNIT. Truth."

"There was a threat predicted. They wiped out our colony. This is its origin." The Boyd hisses.

"Yes that'd be my cousin. And according to Shadow proclamation invading and killing residents of a level five planet is forbidden. Which means I get to decide your punishment." She smirks and stands up, pointing a katana at its neck. "I will let you go. And you can tell the rest of your species and the rest of the Universe that this planet is protected. Or I will kill you." She stands up and points her katana at the ground. The Boyd stands up and hisses. 

"Death is better than defeat. I will die honorably! Kill me! And prove to the universe You are weak Doctor!" The Boyd rushes in for an attack. Ace's eyes change to gold, the whites turn black. She glares at the Boyd and it freezes in place.

"A shame. Cause I ain't the Doctor, I already told ya. She'd show you mercy."

"She?"

"Yes. Unfortunately for you I'm Melody Clara-Rose McShane. I'm the Ace of Spades, daughter of the Joker and the thief. I'm over two hundred and seventy three, born on Earth in a TARDIS. I'm the goddess of Space and Time, Mother of the Vashta Nerada. And unfortunately for you, I may be the niece of the Doctor, But I'm much more like my Aunt The Mistress." She clenches her hand in a fist and a second shadow appears under the Boyd.

"What is this sorcery?" 

"The Piranhas of the dark, The Vashta Nerada." Ace smirks and turns as he's slowly devoured. "Oh shit, I forgot about you lot."

 

~o0O0o~

 

"What the fuck?" Alex yells at the girl. She rolls her eyes and picks her jacket off the floor. 

"I'm sorry for saving your lives?" The girl says. "Listen I can give you like a thousand bucks for you to never mention any of this to any living, or undead, soul." 

"Uh, how about an explanation please?" Aaron asks.

"Those were aliens..." Chris says.

"Ahh! British!" The girl says, shocked. "This is normal for you then?"

"Are you the Doctor?" Chris asks. The girl shakes head. 

"Nah, she's my aunt. Ever seen her?"

"Once. And it was a he. It was when my parents died." Chris steps forward. The girl freezes, looking at him. 

"What was it?"

"Something in Cardiff in 2005. I was a toddler, I don't remember. Canary-"

"Canary Wharf. 2005. Invasion of the Cyber-men. I remember. I was two." She says. "My dad tried to save as many people as possible. I'm sorry..." She says. "And I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't expect civilians. I just thought it'd be Boyd's. That's what all these aliens were by the way, Boyd's. Shapeshifters, that consume a victim and gain their features, skills and memories. My cousin sent me after them before they could strike. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"They were aliens? But Aliens don't-" James begins, but is cut off by The girl glaring. 

"I'm alien love." She throws on her jacket and glances at them all. 

"Your...an alien?" Angelica asks. She shrugs.

"Half. Mum was human, Dad was a High Galifreyn. Makes me a Time Lord. or Lady." She shrugs. "Name's Ace. And you all introduced yourselves earlier. Though, evidently, not enough." 

"What do 'ou mean?" Laf asks. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out! Tell you what! I'm a traveler. I'll take y'all on an adventure. Will that make up for it?"

 

~o0O0o~

 

Ace steps up to a random red call box. "You're not serious?" Parker asks. Ace rolls her eyes, opens the door and steps inside. Alec follows her first. 

"Whoa...." As the rest shuffle in they have a similar reaction. Ace walks past them and puts a drawing on a seat by the door. "It's...bigger on the inside." 

"Yeah...It is." Ace smiles. "This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Named by my cousin, once removed, Susan. It can travel across Time, Space, Dimensions-"

"I'm sorry but we can't." Archie says. "Our...families."

"I said it travels in time. I could take you to Pluto in the year 7000 and be back only three seconds later in the same place. Waddya say?"

"Yes!" Chris and Pegg's yell. The older people look concerned. 

"Would some reassurance help Alexander?" Alec freezes and looks up at Ace, who's holding a drawing in her hand. "I know, none of you know me like this. But this might help a little." Jack grabs the picture and freezes. His eyes widen as he looks it over. 

"I drew this. It was Edward..." Ace turns her head to avoid her smile. "Yeah! That's Laf, Lex, Herc, George, Ed and me..." He turns to stare at her.

"How do you have this?" Herc asks. Ace looks at their scared looks. In an instant, she knows this isn't the best time.

"I knew Savannah. I'm a Time Traveler after all. She wasn't from the 1700's. She was a modern girl."

"'ow did she die?" Laf asks. 

"I took her out of the Battle of Yorktown, helped her visit Peggy a few more times. Then...She left."

"Can you take us?" Peggy asks. Ace shakes her head. 

"I can't. Not right now. But-" She runs up to her control panel. "Anywhere in time and space, Boy's girls and others. One trip each. Then I'll take you back here."

"Deal?" Maria asks.

"I solemnly swear." Ace nods. "Allons-y!" She pulls a lever and The TARDIS takes off.

 

~o0O0o~

 

"I don't trust her. She knows something about Ed." Alex says to John as they set up their room. 

"What else can we do babe? She's our only link..."

~o0O0o~

 

"Run!"

"Jenny! Run!"

"Go Mum! I'll hold them off!"

 

...

 

"EXTERMINATE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions of where I should Take them! So far I have (In order)
> 
> Chris/George 3: Arthurian legend (Maybe Merlin)  
> James: Future  
> Maria: Other planet  
> Aaron: Jack Harkness somehow!  
> Thomas: ?  
> Eliza: ?  
> Herc: ?  
> Angelica: ?  
> Laf: ?  
> John: ?  
> Alex: ?  
> Peggy: ?
> 
> BAIIII


End file.
